Display devices, such as televisions or monitors, display received signals as images.
A related art display device with screens on both sides includes first and second display panels separately arranged, and first and second backlight units arranged behind the first and second display panels, respectively, for illuminating the first and second display panels, respectively.
Since the first and second backlight units are arranged between the first and second display panels, a certain gap between the first and second display panels is needed to contain the two backlight units.